Shamrock
by riven-del
Summary: When Bakugo gets kidnapped, the pros that go rescue him are forced to team up with an American hero with a versatile Quirk that can either repair fatal wounds or cause them. On top of that, she's a foreign exchange student about to attend UA!
1. Chapter 1

It was a new age for humanity. People had started developing extraordinary powers with no apparent explination over a century ago. These abilities were dubbed 'Quirks' and the world soon had to adapt to this new breed of humans, for with the rise Quirks came a new type of criminal activity and the need to counter those individuals. Now over 80% of the population are born with unique Quirks and a career thought only to exist in comic books became reality.

* * *

"Well, I've just stepped into Japan, and already the hero business is different," commented a blond, American teen girl walking out of Tokyo International alongside a lanky Japanese man.

"I'm honestly surprised that your Junior Hero license is valid here, Ailene," he said while flagging down their ride, another friend of theirs. "High school kids don't get those until their second year or later."

"It might be because I'm listed as a combat medic, Jojo." They loaded her luggage into the car and got in. Soon they were riding into the chaos of Tokyo traffic.

"Remind me why you're a YouTube star going for becoming a hero?"

"Because I want to actually help people in real life and not just over the web," was her answer. Ailene Keli Smith was a big YouTube star back in America, mainly for being an entertainer with beautiful content and some serious toned to light hearted vlogs. Why was she in Japan? She was a foreign exchange student about to attend U.A. Academy, the place where the most famous heroes learned their trade. "And YouTube ain't consistent enough to pay bills."

"Okay, fair enough," Jojo chuckled. Once they arrived at Jojo's apartment and got her settled in, Ailene checked in with her father and reassured him she had made it to her destination safely. Lo and behold, just as she hung up, the door bell rang and her friend opened the door to find two police officers standing there, looking apprehensive.

"Is a Ailene Smith-san here?" one of them asked.

"Yes, sir," she stepped up beside Jojo. "Is there a problem?"

* * *

All Might was unsure of this. They had the location of the League of Villains and a secondary location, they had a solid plan, and now the team consisting of seven pro heros were waiting for the last member to arrive. That person is what made him unsure.

"I don't like this one bit, Tsukauchi," he told his friend in the police force. "We're putting a foreign hero's life in danger with this. Plus, she's a student at UA, with her safety entrusted to the faculty and her host family while she's in this country; wouldn't America be in an uproar if she got injured?"

"As much as I don't want to do this, I have no say in this," the detective replied. The other pros were starting to get curious about this newcomer. "Both governments are in agreement as well, especially if he makes an appearance. Recovery Girl won't be able to help out much with how many casualties we'd be facing."

"Just who are you two talking about?" demanded Endeavor, the flaming hero with the sourest attitude on the planet.

"They're probably talking about me," said a young woman, gaining everyone's attention. She was for sure a teenager, wearing a green, form fitting outfit similar to a ballet leotard with a skirt and a belt with medical supplies strapped around her waist. Two silver braces with large quartz gems and designed to look like butterflies gleamed on her wrists, and several more adorned her butterfly mask accenting the patterns carved into the metal. Her hair was tied up in a French braid with her bangs framing her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name's Shamrock and I do hope you won't need my services or my Quirk tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"A KID?! YOU BROUGHT A KID INTO THIS!?" Endeavor roared, flaring up and giving Shamrock the opportunity to display a portion of her Quirk. His flames suddenly died down to embers while a small trail of light flutter to the girl's outreached hand.

"My Quirk is Energy Manipulation and Transformation," she explained while lighting up her quartz gems. "Any form of energy from kinetic to heat to whatever, I can manipulate and transform into another form. I can use this energy to shorten a person's recovery time and repair torn muscle in the middle of a fight. Also, any excess energy my body absorbs can be stored in the crystals in my braces and mask, and if I absorb an extreme amount of energy my body will grow wing-like limbs to preserve itself until I safely release that energy."

"I've heard of that Quirk before, young lady," said the oldest hero, Gran Torino. "Though his life was cut short after he lost control of his Quirk and took many lives along with him."

"You're talking about my grandpa, Homer Smith." That got a reaction out of the other heroes present. "He had only Energy Manipulation; he couldn't transform energy into something that a quartz crystal could store nor grow wings like I do. You have nothing to worry from me, I can easily dissipate my stored energy before it comes to that point, though I might accidentally fry everyone's cell phones and electronic devices if my wings grow out and I'm close to someone. My parents and I learned that the hard way at a family get together." That last part was an attempt to lighten the mood, which worked to an extent with most of the pros slightly smiling and chuckling. Endeavor was just his grumpy self.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, Shamrock," the detective leading the case said. "I just wished we didn't have to bring you into this."

"I'm glad to be of help, sir, especially if both governments agreed on this and suspect that All For One's involved."

"Wait, how do you know-" All Might started but gut kicked in the head by Gran Torino.

"Idiot, All For One's the reason why her grandpa lost control in the first place and took thousands of lives with him!"

"That story can wait until later," said Edgeshot. "We have a student to rescue and a warehouse to raid."

"Indeed," said Tsukauchi. "Everyone knows what their job is. Orca Seis, Best Jeanist, Tora, and Mt. Lady will raid the warehouse, while simultaneously All Might, Gran Torino, Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot will go in to rescue the student. Endeavor will be outside the hideout incase any of the villains get out of the building. Shamrock, you'll be with the raiding team in case they find the missing hero, Ragdoll, as she's more than likely going to require medical attention; you are to **not** engage with any villains that might show up unless they attack you."

"Understood," she patted one of her pouches, "it's why I'm here."

"How good is your medical treatment?" asked Best Jeanist.

"I can repair torn muscles, like I said earlier, but if I've got someone that can stitch the fibers under the skin together the process can be done in a matter of seconds instead of my usual full minute or more." The hero in training and the 5th best hero quickly started discussing every possible scenario the two may encounter and how they could best treat injuries in a pinch.

* * *

All Might watched with worry, still having major reservations on bringing a teenage hero along for such a dangerous mission. He had no doubt things would get ugly, and he couldn't bring himself to put a _child's_ life in danger.

"She chose to do this, Toshinori," said his oldest friend. "I don't agree with it either, but she's part of the mission _now_. Have a little faith in a Junior Avenger." All Might looked to him with mild surprise, forgetting that the girl in question was trained by **the best** of the best.

"I just hope nothing happens to her out there. There are things _no one_ should go through."


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku Midoryia, inheretor to One for All, expected the pro heroes to raid the warehouse Yayoroza's tracker led them to, but he for sure didn't expect to see the teenage hero among them. Once the dust settled from Mt. Lady literally kicking down the front door and then some, they all saw the easily recognizable figure among the pros.

"It's Shamrock!" he quietly squealed while his four other classmates with him listened to his mumbling about this particular person. "She's an upcoming hero in America and a music star on YouTube with an extremely versatile Quirk that can manipulate whatever energy is around her into energy that boosts a persons healing rate. She's also well versed in folk dances, specifically Irish dances, and can play the violin at the same time she dances-"

"Yo! Hit the breaks for a moment!" Krishima got his eccentric friend's attention. "They found Ragdoll!"

* * *

Shamrock immediately began to study Ragdoll's brain activity with her Quirk, seeing as the hero in question was unresponsive yet her vitals were normal. The pattern her neurons were firing, though, were not.

"She needs a hospital, now," she quickly said. "They were conditioning her brain before making her into one of those abominations."

"What?!" Tora nearly yelled out in rage, making the youngest of the group to quiet him down with just raising her hand. She needed their attention **now** ; they were not alone there.

"She's not a vegetable, but this is beyond my skill to treat here. Get her out of here, Tora-san, while we cover you."

"Cover him?" Best Jeanist echoed just before they all felt it.

"As expected from a _real_ hero in the making," came the oily voice from the darkness. This person, no, villain, exuded an aura of power that made every single one of them flinch away from him despite there being ten feet in between the group and the singular person. "Did you also notice something else wrong with her? Her Quirk was just too valuable to pass up, and now I have more to take."

Best Jeanist attempted to restrain the man, but then a massive blast of air nocked everyone bar Shamrock and Tora unconscious. The former now had six glowing dragonfly-like wings growing from her back and her quartz crystals still glowed from absorbing the residue energy that one blast made after decimating the rest of the warehouse along with the street and the surrounding buildings.

Only one word summarized the situation they were in.

"Shit."

Izuku was shocked to see Shamrock still standing. Hell, he was amazed **they** didn't get hit from the blast.

All for One. The antithesis of One for All. The most evil man alive had made his appearance.

He barely registered the appearance of black blobs appearing out of thin air and dropping of Bakugo and the League of Villains. Shamrock quickly took it in stride, keeping up her calm yet determined countenance, until a certain whistling sound like a meteor could be heard along with a roar.

"ALL FOR ONE," All Might smashed into the scene, missing his intended target and startling the two still conscious heroes.

"Getting slow are we, All Might?" the villain taunted. "It took you thirty seconds to get here from the hideout. Truly your ember is dying out."

"You're not getting away this time, All for One! We're ending this here!" And so, All Might's final fight with his arch-nemesis began.


	4. Chapter 4

Shamrock wisely stayed out of All Might's fight and focused on rescuing Katsuki as soon as Tora fled the scene with Ragdoll. The rescue came first, then she could tend to her comrades.

"Bakugo!" she called out before sending four of the villains surrounding him several feet away from him with a concussive blast of air similar to All for One's earlier attack but on a smaller scale and less lethal. "Let's get you the hell away from these losers!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, YOU FUCKING FAIRY!" was his extremely rude response after setting off multiple explosions, causing her to absorb more energy, which she absolutely _did not_ need.

"DON'T CALL ME A FAIRY, DIPSHIT!" She shot harmless blasts back to back, keeping the villains away and trying to create an opening for them to escape. "All Might can't go all out if we're still here!"

To prove her point, the hero in question tried to come to their aid and was trashed by the head honcho villain. One of the villains, a dude with hands covering him, started to taunt them, giving Shamrock time to analyze the situation and to get a feel for the energy around her.

 _Five more signatures..._ She noticed them before, but didn't pay much attention to them since they didn't make any moves against them so far. Now it looked like they were gathering up to do something, like forming a ball of some sort. _Teens from the looks of it...My age...Oh, you brilliant little bastards!_

"Know anyone that can make ice?" she asked Bakugo, causing everyone to look confused.

"Yeah, why?" he asked before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shot him up twenty feet into the air with additional force behind her throw. "FUUUUUCK!"

A resounding boom was heard along with ice rapidly forming, giving the Jr. Hero enough time to temporarily knock back the League of Villains with a larger concussive blast and giving Bakugo's friends a big enough window to escape from. She heard someone call out to the rescued, and saw three boys clinging together, plus Bakugo holding on to one of them, flying out of the battle field.

"ALL MIGHT, THE RESCUE'S A SUCCESS! GO FOR IT!" She called out before breaking away from the fight and noticing four more heroes on the scene. Gran Torino, Kamui Woods, and Endeavor went to aid All Might by clearing the field of civilians while Edgeshot quickly brought over the downed heroes to her. Mt. Lady was already semi-concious whereas Best Jeanist moaned and Orca Seis was still out with blood dripping from a minor head wound. "Mt. Lady first, then Jeanist, and Orca's last since I'm pretty sure he's at least got a concussion."

"I didn't believe you at first when you said you could grow wings," the ninja hero remarked, watching her wings shrivel up while healing the heroes. When Mt. Lady was fully healed of her injuries, the wings fell off Shamrock's back. "Do they have a purpose?"

"It's my body trying to make more room for storing energy," she explained, giving Mt. Lady and Best Jeanist the go ahead before moving on to Orca Seis. "I'll explain in more detail la-" She stopped, sensing a massive build up in energy.

"CLEAR THE FIELD!" Gran Torino shouted. All Might stood fast, ready to take the hit and save the lady behind him. Edgeshot quickly grabbed her patient and ran, not noticing her moving in the opposite direction in time.

* * *

He didn't have much longer left. His muscular form was already worn out past it's limits. All for One launched a massive blast, and he was ready to meet it with his fist.

However, All Might didn't see Shamrock until she grabbed his fist while reaching out her other hand to receive the blast, and he watched in pure horror as the teen hero absorbed the massive amount of energy and quickly converted it into something else. He heard Edgeshot call out, echoing the fear he felt for the youngest hero.

* * *

She cursed up a storm in her head. Converting **this** massive amount of energy was pure torture for her. Every neuron in her body felt as if they were each being stung by a hundred fire ants. Most of the energy went to healing All Might-which she now noticed was literally on his last leg-but doing that wasn't enough to get the energy out. Her body had produced eight wings; her absolute limit before things hit critical for her. That moment spanned only three seconds, yet it felt like more for Shamrock.

There was no relief for her when the blast finally died and the two heroes remained standing. All Might was back in peak condition, but the same couldn't be said for Shamrock. Her outstretched hand was badly burned , her entire body shaking from what it did in an impossibly short amount of time, and blood trailed from her nose. She stepped back, out of the way, looked All Might in the eye and said, "Go for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, run this by me again. What the hell happened?"

Jojo sweat dropped, knowing his friend's brain was metaphorically fried at the moment due to overusing her Quirk, but he figured she'd at least remember All Might smashing the hell out of the villain they fought.

* * *

 _After she had given All Might the boost he needed, Shamrock went on to tending the rescued civilians and the wounded heroes that helped the Symbol of Peace earlier. She was finishing up healing Gran Torino when All Might delivered the final blow to knock out All for One, nearly getting blown away from the force of impact. The wings that were in the process of shriveling up came back, pushing her to her limit again._

 _"Gran Torino," she said. "When I'm done dispersing my energy, I'll need an ambulance." Without waiting for acknowledgment, she sat down, closed her eyes, and began directing her energy reserves to her crystals. She had no other options at this point; her organs were burning, her bloody nose had gotten worse, and she was sure organ failure would be the least of her worries if she didn't do this now._

 _She heard voices flutter around her. Someone tried to shake her shoulder to get her attention, but she didn't budge. She was already on the verge of passing out from the pain alone. She focused...focused..._

* * *

"He demolished the guy he was fighting, and the energy you absorbed from the impact recharged your wings," he explained. It had been a week since the battle; a week since he got the call that his friend was hospitalized from her Quirk's backlash. "You tried to disperse it as fast as possible, but all of that energy still did some damage to your nerves, especially in your right arm where you absorbed that energy blast."

She looked down to her bandaged arm. On top of being burned, the nerves in her hand and down to her elbow were badly damaged. The hospital surgeons were able to fix most of the damage, and the Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl came by to help the healing process, but she'd be living with on and off pain in her arm until she could go in for extensive surgery back home. The doctors made it clear she was damned lucky that this was the extent of her injuries; she had been close to losing her life.

"My memories from last week are still spotty," said Ailene. "Was anyone else injured?"

"Minor injuries, mainly. You took care of the most pressing ones; you were the only one that needed emergency care."

"That's good to hear. What about the villains? Did the rest of them get rounded up after All for One was beaten?"

"Unfortunately no. The boss villain force activated one of their quirks that teleported them away before getting his ass whooped."

"So on top of Dad possibly killing me when my semester at UA ends for putting myself in a dangerous situation, we all have to be on the look out for the League of Villains."

"I'll be sure to write your elegy as elegant as possible."

"Fuck off, dude." They both shared a laugh and then descended into silence. This entire situation was far too surreal for either of them. Neither of them expected this to get so bad that the Japanese government had to bring her in to help. "This is freaking insane, Jojo. I wouldn't have been even allowed to get close to the crime scene back home. Here, it's like I walked directly into a comic book story with the ridiculousness dialed to 10."

"America's more worried about another Incident happening, especially when it concerns your family. That was way worse than Hiroshima, you know."

"So I'm constantly told."

A knock at the hospital room door broke their conversation and Detective Tsukauchi, Gran Torino, and All Might stepped in. All three men looked like they got put through the ringer multiple times; All Might almost looked mummified and literally deflated, Gran Torino's head was bandaged up, and Tsukauchi's left arm was in a sling.

"Pardon us, Miss Smith." said the detective. "We were hoping you'd be up for some questions before you got released today, if it's not too much trouble."

"I already told the Chief of Police all I remember," she told him. "Does this regard something else?"

"Yes," said All Might. "It's confidential."

"I'll step outside then," Jojo said while leaving the room, getting the message that he shouldn't hear this conversation.

"Well, fire away, chief."

"First off, thank you for your assistance in rescuing Bakugo and Ragdoll," the tired detective began, "and for giving All Might the boost he needed to put down All for One."

"Some good _that_ did." she remarked, mainly angry with herself. All Might was still forced to reveal with shriveled up form to the world during the fight, even with _all_ of her healing in such a microscopic time frame.

"You still gave me enough power to put down All for One." said the retired hero.

"Second, did you notice anything...off when charging All Might?" continued the detective.

"Anything off?" Grace took a moment to think back to that moment. "Come to think of it: All Might, you did require more energy to recharge than normal for a person your size or bigger, and this is coming from someone who patched up the Hulk. And now I have a question for you. Why the hell does it feel like I've just recharged you when it's been over a week since the fight? There's no way in hell that you'd still have that much energy in you after punching someone hard enough to create a mini tornado in a city!"

"Uh...well..." sputtered the Number One Hero.

"And don't give me some bull crap saying that you Quirk had something to do with it because I know from experience that having that much energy in you is highly lethal even with a Quirk that can store energy!"

"Wait, you know what my Quirk does?!"

"How do you think I sensed All for One and _five_ other teens at the warehouse, and also deduce that one of those teens has an ice-related Quirk? Every Quirk has a unique energy output, they may be similar but each person's Quirk is unique like a finger print. I can sense that energy and take an educated guess in what it does, however I can't be 100% certain on specifics surrounding that Quirk's use. Specifically, I can't sense a major difference from Endeavor's Quirk and someone that just breaths fire, I can only tell that they have fire based Quirks. You, I can tell, have a stockpile Quirk of sorts that does not react to the energy I used to recharge and heal your body other than just storing it temporarily."

"And hearing that makes the government's decision to include you more sense than originally thought," the detective muttered.

"And you have no idea how many headaches it's caused over the years," Ailene deadpanned. "Especially in crowds."

"What about old wounds?" Gran Torino asked impatiently. "Since you're a medic, can you sense old wounds or just recent ones?"

"Actually, I can't sense wounds unless I concentrate on the damaged area, and I've never tried to sense old wounds before. What's even the point of these questions and why aren't you answering my earlier one?" Now she was getting irritated.

"To put is simply: you regenerated organ tissue in All Might, specifically his lung and stomach."

"...Bullshit. I can repair damaged muscle and tissue, but something as complex as an organ? My Quirk is Energy Manipulation and Transformation, not Cellular Manipulation."

"Then how do you explain the liver cells in those organs? We know neither of those had liver-like cells in them until after the fight."

"..."

The three men stared at her, waiting to hear her response to Gran Torino's question.

"I honest to God don't know...no one in my family is able to do that."


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, the doctors couldn't find anything to indicate that Ailene could have caused All Might's regenerated organs. However, since she admitted that what she did during the Kamino Ward Incident, when she took in that blast while at the same time healing someone, was something she hadn't done before then, it was theorized that she might have an untapped ability that could only be achieved through extremely high amounts of energy. Ailene had even given a statement that made the theory more plausible: the amount of energy she converted and absorbed could have powered a mega city for over two decades, and that wasn't being conservative.

Ailene wasn't going to complain though. She was finally free from the hospital! She and Jojo ended up meeting with another vlogger friend and spending a day in Akihabara being the otakus they were. The two kept her from looking at the civilian death toll from the Incident, letting her be the happy teenager she was supposed to be for a few hours, even with the weight of All Might's retirement heavy on her mind. The day after that, they got a surprise from U.A.

"Wait, I thought I was in General Education, not Heroics," said Ailene, looking over the course schedule she was personally given by Nedzu, the principal of U.A.

"You did apply for General Education, yes," said the furry...whatever he was. He was seated on the sofa opposite of her in Jojo's living room. "However, your teacher that you gave as a reference highly suggested you be placed in Heroics, given your past experience in just a year alone. Imagine our surprise when Captain Rogers confirmed your experience with the Avengers! A seasoned Jr. Hero going into General Education? It would have been a waste of your talents and been detrimental to your training to be a hero!

"When the dorms open up in two weeks, you'll be in Heights Alliance, class 1-A's dorm building. Your friend, Mr. Stark, has already made arrangements with your family to send some of your belongings over to campus, so you'll get to decorate your dorm room and not go crazy while being stuck at U.A."

"You say that like you've seen my videos..."

"I play your videos when I'm working on paperwork; they're very entertaining."

Ailene sweat dropped at that. Some of her vlogs were of her doing stupid, albeit hilarious, stunts when she got bored or hit an artist's block.

"You've got fans among the teachers, though your homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, didn't appear too ecstatic to be gaining another danger-magnet student. Regardless, you've had a reputation before the Kamino Ward Incident and are very popular among the student body. I expect you to set an example of what your fellow classmates should strive to be, the best they can be as students and heroes."

"Straight to the point and blatantly honest, I like that, though you don't have to sugarcoat the situation to me," said Ailene, knowing well enough that he wanted her to help keep 1-A out of trouble as much as possible. "You'll get no problems from me, sir, I'll be on my best behavior!"

Once the principal left close to half an hour later, Ailene logged onto her social media to update her fans on her time in Japan so far while leaving out U.A. details. She had just gotten done posting to Twitter when she noticed she had messages in her convo-box. She checked and immediately scowled at the messages from a certain person.

"Of all the fucking nerve!" she growled, anger rapidly rising.

"Uh, Ail?" Jojo came up from behind her. "You okay?"

She moved for him to see the message, and he even got mad as well.

"Seriously?! He still wants to be your friend after fucking your best friend?! What the ever loving fuck is wrong with him? And he even has the audacity to say you should forgive the friends that helped them hide their affair?! Fuck this dude!"

"Screenshot saved, and now this rat bastard is forever blocked along with the rest of the trash." Ailene said while doing said actions. "Wanna go at it on Smash Bros?"

"Hell yeah, I need to blow off some steam after that bullshit." He continued to grumble about her idiot ex-boyfriend. Ailene was stewing in her anger, but knew she couldn't do anything about it except take her anger out on which ever unfortunate character got to fight her.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku Midoryia met up with his classmates in front of their new dorms at U.A. From the looks of it, everyone got permission to stay at the dorms. His own mother hadn't been completely on board with the idea until All Might mentioned the newest addition to Class 1-A.

* * *

 _"Wait. The American hero on TV is attending U.A?" Inko asked surprised to learn of this. Izuku was also caught of guard by this, especially with the next thing to come out of All Might's mouth._

 _"Yes, while she originally applied for the General Education department because of her temporary status, she was moved to the Heroics Course and will be in the same class as Young-Midoryia."_

 _"Shamrock has a Jr. Hero license that gives her more leeway; she has more legal protection than what a provisional license would give, and she's allowed to act as a pro Hero and medic in a pinch." Aizawa explained further. "She'd be more of a protection detail for the students as well as a foreign mentor to them."_

* * *

After learning that, his mother reluctantly gave her permission for him to move into the dorms. Looking around, he had to wonder where the new student was. She didn't appear to be here yet.

"Uh...hi there..." a timid voice behind him said. Izuku turned and his jaw dropped along with a majority of 1-A. The newcomer was a blond foreign girl wearing bluejeans, an embroidered peasant blouse, and a satchel purse slung across her body along with a messenger bag decorated with anime buttons. "I guess this is class 1-A?"

" **SHAMROCK**!" was the response the blond girl got before getting swarmed by roughly 20 people at once. Everyone was throwing questions left and right at the poor girl until they all heard, "That's enough."

Aiazawa didn't have to raise his voice to get their attention; the swarm quickly broke and reorganized by their class number in front of the man.

"It's good see you all here," he said in his usual monotone voice. "As you can see, we have an additional member to our class for the semester. Treat her kindly."

" **Yes, sensei**!"

"Before we get started with the tour, I have a few choice words to say in regards to what happened in Kamino Ward." Everyone felt a cold sense of dread, like the kind one would get for deeply disappointing a parent. "While four of you broke the law, the rest of you were aware of it and made no mention of it. Let me remind you all that you are still heroes in training, any action without authorization is considered an act of vigilantism. You all broke our trust that night by allowing this to happen."

Izuku knew that he along with Ida and Todoroki were especially on thin ice considering they were involved with the Stain incident. They had to be more careful from here on out.

"Smith-san, your reckless actions during the incident will not be tolerated from here on out. You acted on instinct, attempted something you've never done before with no regards to your own safety, and also put the lives of your comrades and civilians on the line. _Do not ever put yourself in such a situation again._ "

"Yes, sensei," the poor girl squeaked out, looking thoroughly chastised.

"Now that's over, let's get on with the tour."

* * *

Ailene flopped onto her bed that evening. After the tour was done, everyone had been left to set up their individual rooms. She was going to have to thank Tony and Pepper the next time she saw the couple; her room looked like the one she had back home minus the wall paint. Her scroll posters hung on the walls, her recording PC was all set up, her folk instruments were set up on their stands, books of various genres lined the shelves along with a few Pokemon plushies, and her green-themed quilt covered her bed.

Instrumental Irish music played on her alarm clock, nearly covering the sounds of her fellow classmates arranging their own rooms. She was somewhat glad to not have to interact with them at the moment; the whirlwind of chaos that started when she landed in Japan took it's toll on her mentally if not physically. The on and off pain in her arm was manageable, but there were times when it made her crabby and irritable. She nearly snapped at Jojo a few times when he tried to help her with it and he did give her space when the pain got so bad that she wanted to be left alone.

"HEEEEY!" said a pink girl, bursting through her door and startling her off her bed. "Everyone's gathering downstairs!"

"Good to know," Grace deadpanned from the floor before the pinkette grabbed her wrist and dragged her out with no regards to her protests or attempts to walk herself without getting bruised in the process.

* * *

Most of 1-A was gathered in the common room by the time the hyper girl and the bruised American arrived. None of them were fazed by the fact that their classmate literally dragged Ailene down to meet them until the poor girl said, "I can tell you're channeling Thor right now; he did the same thing to me during my internship with the Avengers."

"You really interned with them!?" shouted the red-head, the dude with weird elbows, the black and blond haired boy, and the dwarf of the group.

"Calm down!" commanded the most robotic acting person Ailene had ever met, next to Vision. "We haven't even introduced ourselves to our new member yet, so everyone, in an orderly fashion-"

"I'm Mina Ashido!" said the pink girl still gripping her wrist and completely disregarding the robot. "I can secrete acid from my skin!"

"My name's Eijiro Kirishima," the red head was next. "My Quirk is called Hardening, and hardens my skin into armor."

"I'm Hanta Sero, and I can produce tape-like material from my elbows."

"My name's Denki Kaminari, and I can produce electricity."

"I'm Mashiro Ojiro, and my Quirk is my tail."

"My name is Mezo Shoji, and my Quirk is called Dupli-Arms."

"I am Yuga Aoyama, and my Quirk is my dazzling Navel Laser!"

Ailene's head was spinning from all of the information thrown at her, but still tried to make note of their names.

"My name's Kyoka Jiro, my Quirk is my ear-lobe jacks."

"I'm Toru Hagakure, and I think you can see what my Quirk is!"

"I'm Rikido Sato and my Quirk is called Sugar Rush."

 _Sweet merciful God help..._ she silently prayed as the roll call continued. She was never good with names, even with her classmates back home.

"I'm Minoru Mineta, and I think your super hot, especially in your hero costume!" At least she knew who'd get punted across campus the most in the next few months.

"Ignoring the degenerate of the group, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, I'm the Vice-President of our class."

"My name is Tenya Ida, I'm your class President! Feel free to ask for assistance for anything!"

A quiet boy approached her and signed, _I'm Koji Koda. I speak to animals._

Ida was about to translate when Grace signed while also speaking, "Nice to meet you Koda. I bet you're popular with the local animal shelters."

The quiet teen looked like he was about to cry in joy and quickly stepped back for the next person to speak.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki. My Quirk is Half-Hot, Half-Cold."

"I-I'm Izuku Midoryia! It's an honor to meet you!"

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! My Quirk is Zero Gravity."

"You already know who I am, Fairy," said a very familiar blond from the couch.

"Yeah, your name is...Fuck Face, right?" she asked innocently, causing him to sputter and everyone else to laugh.

"What did you just call me?!" he tried to create explosions, but only produced puffs of smoke.

"You heard me, Dipshit," she calmly pulled out her glowing quartz crystal necklace, also shaped like a butterfly. "My Quirk is Energy Manipulation and Transformation. You saw what it could do in a fight, but it can also render energy based Quirks useless, so your little intimidation tactics don't work on me." Katsuki growled in frustration, but sat back down on the couch in a huff. "Wasn't there another girl in the class? I thought I saw her earlier..."

"Oh, you mean Tsuyu Asui," chimed Uraraka. "She's in her room; said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, okay. So, you all know who I am. What should we do now?"

"Room Exhibition!" shouted Ashido. "Let's look at each other's rooms, starting with Smith's room! It's super cozy and homey!" With that, Ailene got dragged back upstairs and acquired even more bruises.


	8. Chapter 8

Aoyama was more than eager to show off his extremely sparkly room first. No one knew how he wasn't blind from having a disco ball, sparkly furniture, and a shiny suite of armor in his room. Everyone was eager to leave to save their eyes, and Ailene got introduced to the odd Tokoyami Fumikage almost immediately since his room was next down the line.

"It's the polar opposite of Aoyama's room," she commented.

"Oh hey! I have this keychain," said Kirishima holding up a rubber sword keychain.

"Get out!" Fumikage growled at the group, not at all liking anyone else in his personal area. Everyone proudly displayed their rooms, though Mineta's was skipped entirely by everyone when he invited them in with the creepiest lewd expression Ailene had seen yet. Each room was unique, reflecting the personalities of each classmate and revealing unexpected traits of each person. Ailene had already pegged Midoryia to be a hero fanboy, so it wasn't surprising to see his All Might themed room. Bakugo had a room that reflected his explosive personality with police tape decorating the walls, Mina and Hagakura both had cute rooms in different styles, Kaminari was a bit of a pack rat with random items on display in his room, Jiro was clearly the rock musician type with her guitars and drum kit, Kirishima's room was almost like a miniature gym, Uraraka's room was a little sparse while Shoji's was minimalistic to the T, Yayoroza had fancy furniture to fit her high class upbringing, Todoroki had somehow renovated his room to look like a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats, Hanta was surprisingly a hippy with his decoration choices, Koji got everyone's approval with his pet rabbit, Rikido also got brownie points for baking a sponge cake and sharing it, Tenya had books for days and 20 replacment glasses all lined on shelves, and Ojiro had a zen themed room and several martial arts related things.

"Hey, what about Tsu-chan?" said Kaminari. "We haven't seen her room."

"Oh. She said she wasn't feeling well, so we shouldn't disturb her," said Uraraka.

"Tsu-chan?" asked Ailene.

"Her full name's Asui Tsuyu," said Midoryia. "She's the girl with frog like feature."

"Oh yeah! I think I saw her earlier when we were getting the tour."

"Hey hey hey! We haven't seen your room!" interjected Kaminari.

"Wait until you see it! It's awesome," shouted Mina, while dragging Ailene again back to her own room. Fumikage even joined in when he heard Mina's excitement over showing the foreign girl's room. Jiro immediately asked what her instruments were, from her dulcimer to her Native American flute. Midoryia surprisingly noticed her quilt first with Uraraka and Tenya, which started a chain reaction of her new classmates spotting all of her handmade items and decorations.

"There are many stories in this room," said Fumikage while inspecting her collection of books, focusing on the Merlin series and Eragon.

"Yeah, like what's the story behind this quilt?" asked Hakagure, getting everyone to quiet and turn to the poor American girl.

"The quilt is from my great grandma before I became a Junior Hero," she began. "She didn't have a Quirk, but she predicted I'd take up dancing, specifically Irish dancing, and she started the quilt with this square first." She lifted up the quilt to shown the square with green ballet slippers. "Later on, she saw me take up the flute, the dulcimer, the ocarina, and then YouTube." She pointed to each square corresponding to each instrument and a green YouTube logo. Then she indicated to the central square with a shamrock motif. "She finished this a year before I got recruited into the Avengers internship, before I even thought of being a hero. By then I'd gotten a handle on my Quirk and was able to heal minor wounds. She called me her Little Shamrock, a reminder of her home country."

"Your great gran was an Irish immigrant?" asked Kirishima.

"Yep. According to her, she dreamed of me proudly wearing the Irish shamrock while carrying people away from a fire. Well, by then I'd already established my YouTube career as Shamrock, so it didn't make sense at the time. She died late last year," her classmates became crestfallen at that, "but months later in July, during my internship, I was aiding the rescue of civilians from an apartment fire in Brooklyn. My costume got burnt and a civilian I was rescuing tossed me his shirt to wear. It wasn't until Tony showed me pictures the press took of me that I thought back to her words; I was rescuing people while wearing a shirt with a shamrock on it."

By now, nearly everyone was starry eyed. She could tell they weren't expecting a story like that.

"Truly it is a wonderful heirloom!" exclaimed Tenya, acting like a robot with his hand making a chopping motion continuously.

"Oh come on, that quilt's story isn't _that_ exciting." she responded with a sweat drop.

"It's more than what can be said about _our_ stuff," said Yayoroza.

"That quilt's your origin story!" said Hanta. "How many people do you even know that have something similar? It's-"

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Bakugo had gotten bored during the story and decided to change the music playing on Ailene's radio. He couldn't read the song titles, but the album covers displayed gave him an idea of what genre he was looking at. He tapped on a song and interrupted the class Pikachu with Shinedown's _Sound of Madness_ , making everyone jump out of their skin with the sudden blaring of the electric guitar followed by a heavy use of the bass drum.

"Dude," Ailene leveled him a glare, raised up the radio remote to turn down the volume, and said, "never mess with my radio again."

"I'd never have pegged you as a heavy metal girl!" Hanta and Kaminari exclaimed, echoing the class's surprise. She pulled a ' _hold my beer moment_ ' and proceeded to pull out a Disturbed t-shirt, signed by the **entire** band, sending them all into various states of denial or giving them a stroke.


	9. Chapter 9

It was odd wearing a school uniform for Ailene. It was a cultural difference she expected, yet still had not mentally prepared to see numerous teens wearing the same outfit. She wanted to add a little variety to her look and found a work-around.

"Hey! Going for the Scandinavian look today?" said an always grinning Kirishima when he and the rest of the class saw her with small braids and an assortment of small silver decorations in her hair.

"I got inspired by the new _God of War_ game," she said, walking with them out of their dorm building and to the school building itself. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to what video games she played and Ailene found herself making a whole new group of friends among 1-A as they entered their classroom. The chatter died down the moment Aizawa entered the room.

"Good to see you're all getting along well with the new addition," he started off in monotone. "As I have stated before, the goal of the summer training camp was to prepare you all to recieve your Provisional Lisence."

"Yes!" shouted Hanta.

"The Provisional Exams are usually taken by the second year students as they have more training and are better informed on what the duties of being a hero entails. It is difficult to obtain one to say the least, as such you all will be working on developing signature moves before taking the exam."

"Except for Smith," Kaminari pointed out, drawing attention to the only Junior Hero in the room. "She already has a Lisence or whatever from America."

"Normally it wouldn't be valid internationally, but my Junior Hero Lisence only got approved _because_ I'm trained to perform first aid and to respond in emergencies." Ailene explained from her seat in the back of the room before the class exploded in questions. "In any other case, I'd have to go through the exam as well and pass with you guys to legally act as a Hero here ontop of having a Working Visa. The Japanese government also had to get permission from _my_ government to let me be part of the strike team that raided the warehouse not too long ago, and they could only let me do that as a _medic only_."

"Really?" murmured several students, never having to think of the legal navigatin that went behind the scenes for foreigners like her.

"I still got chewed out by my country's ambassador, my sponsor, and my family for bending the limitations of my involvement," she sheepishly added.

"Really? 'Bending the limitations' by putting yourself in the line of fire and nearly ruined your arm from pulling off something you'd never done before?" their teacher snorted in sarcasm with a thinly veiled scolding.

"I still acted as a medic." _That's_ _ **never**_ _going to die._

"Never the less, starting today, you all will be developing _at least_ two signature moves. These moves will convey the type of hero you will be, and how much you'll stand out from the rest of the crowd." Aizawa pulled out a remote and pressed a button, opening the wall to their left to reveal shelves lined with cases with numbers on them. "Get changed and report to Gym Gamma, except for you, Smith. You are to report to Recovery Girl for your check-up."

" **Yes, sir.** " everyone said in unison.

* * *

Essentially, the check-up was mainly for Recovery Girl to follow up on her physical therapy and to double check her medical files the school possesed. The older lady even went as far as to call up her mentor, Dr. Banner, to make sure Ailene's medical records were correct. Once the nurse was satisfied, Ailene was free to join her class at the gym.

The American girl hurried over to the gym in her gym clothes with her butterfly brace cuffs and got there just in time to hear All Might in his deflated form offer his advice to the students.

"What all did I miss, sensei?" Ailene asked her rugged home room teacher.

"Some of them are having difficulties coming up with signature moves." he explained as she secured on the two pieces from her costume. "They know their limitations and are not thinking on how to rationally work with those blocks."

"Hmm, mind if I try something?"

"So long as it's not destructive."

"It's not." Ailene raised her right index finger above her head and gathered a ball of energy at the tip of her finger, forming a large ball of light. It was a weak ball of plasma that emitted a soft glow; completely harmless, yet very effective for what it was meant to do. Everyone stopped to see what she was doing, and she began to sing _Siulil a Run_ , twirling her body around and breaking the large ball of light into smaller balls that gently floated across the gym. She ended the song after the first verse and gently extinguished the lights.

"What was _that_?" asked Uraraka from spot in the gym.

" _That_ was Fairy Lights, my personal move to grab a crowd's attention and instill calm to people in emergencies. It's effective for heroes that specialize in emergency response like myself. Not everyone needs to have a flashy signature move to stand ou, just something _unexpected_." Already she could see a few light bulbs flicker on with several of them, mainly with Kaminari and Ashido.

"Is that _all_ you can do?" asked the eternally rude Bakugo. "Just be a flare gun and the band aid fairy?"

"Is being a supreme dickhead all _you_ can be?"

"Hmph, whatever you stupid extra." He turned to go back to what he was doing.

"Mr. Last Place," she retorted and Bakugo set off multiple explosions, yet he didn't swear or yell at her. _Looks like I hit a nerve._

"One question," said the class midget. "Why aren't you wearing your costume?"

"It got torn to hell and back during the Kamino Ward Incident," she explained while shooting the pervert a knowing glare. "Mr. Stark doesn't like someone outside the Avengers messing with the stuff he's made, so he and Dr. Banner are repairing and modifing it."

" **WHAT**?!" The whole class shouted, nearly busting her eardrums in the process.

"You guys have got to stop being so surprised with what I say," Ailene scolded them, rubbing her poor ears. "I'll explain after training. You all have _how many days_ to get two moves established?"

"Ten," Aizawa spoke up. "Ten days to form two moves _and_ to make the necessary modifications to your costumes." The class got the message and went back to work with renewed vigor.

* * *

In Tokyo, a private jet landed on the tarmac of the Tokyo International Airport. The blonde, robust man disembarking didn't particularly want to be in Japan, but his business in the country needed to be done quickly and discreetly. He owed Shamrock a debt, and a Fisk _always_ pays their debts.


	10. Chapter 10

Ailene kept staring at her phone and it was beginning to worry Yayoroza. They were in the girls changing room with the rest of their female classmates after another day of training.

"Uh, Smith?" she tried getting the foreign girl's attention.

"SMITH-CHAN!" Ashido bellowed into Ailene's ear, causing her to cringe in pain.

"What was _that_ for?!" The blond demanded, glaring at the pinkette.

"You were staring at your phone for a solid minute," said Jiro. "Like you had just gotten a 'we need to talk' text or something."

"Oh, sorry," Ailene _did_ look sheepish at that. "Uh, it's actually not something I _can_ talk about right now. Private Avenger stuff."

Yayoroza knew the rest of the girls could feel that something was off, but she summarized that it _was_ Ailene's business. If she wanted to tell them, then she would eventually. For now, they were content with changing the topic to something else.

* * *

 _What the hell could Fisk Junior want_? was the question constantly blaring in her skull when she approached the teacher's lounge. The text she'd gotten from the Kingpin's kid had been straight forward and to the point: meet him at a neutral location and talk. Nothing more and nothing less. With Spider-Man as her fellow intern for the Avengers, Ailene had a pretty good feeling that she wasn't going to like what Richard Fisk had to tell her, especially if he felt the need to tell her in person.

"Smith-shojou!" All Might's booming voice sounded before the man appeared from around the corner of the hall. He was momentarily in his muscle form before immediately deflating with a harsh cough. "Do you have a moment?"

"I was actually on my way to find Nedzu," she informed him. "I kinda have a... _situation_."

"Oh? What kind of situation?"

"The hero kind." she showed him the message she got earlier that day. "I need to find out what this guy wants to tell me."

"I hear a 'but' in there. What's the problem?"

"He's the son of a New York crime lord. I need to talk to Nedzu and figure out a game plan to meet him."

Nedzu read the message Smith showed him and mulled over the information she gave him on the sender. While his student did seem confident that this Fisk person wouldn't do anything to her in a public place, he still had to think of her security first and foremost.

"May I also voice my concerns here?" said All Might. The former #1 hero had followed Smith after bumping into her in the hall and was doing his _damned_ best to convince her not to meet the person without a team to back her up.

"Skeletor-sensei, you're just gonna repeat yourself at this point," the teenager deadpanned, "and it's like I said: Fisk is level headed like his dad. He's not going to do anything that can be traced back to him directly. We are _not_ dealing with _anything_ like the League of Villains."

"Indeed, yet he is still dangerous to be around," the furry principal responded. "I suggest you take Midnight with you."

Both student and teacher looked ready to argue before their mental light bulbs lit up.

"Mr. Stark also gave me a specialized phone," Smith added on. "It's meant for missions with the Avengers or related hero business. I can use it to record the conversation and send it to S.H.I.E.L.D. so they can begin _their_ investigation into whatever Fisk has to share."

"Can you call up someone from there to back you up in case things turn south?"

"I can't make any guarantees, but I'll try to get a hold of someone and see if they're free to help."

"Excellent! Now, we'll need to find Midnight and inform her of the situation. Go ahead and get the time and location from Mr. Fisk so we can get this done and over with."

* * *

Richard Fisk wasn't surprised that he didn't get a reply from Shamrock until several hours later, knowing she'd want to bring along someone as back up and have contingocies in place. What he didn't expect was getting a phone call from someone else.

" _There was no need for you come to Japan just to warn her, Fisk._ " a masculine voice, accented with the eloquence of Welsh propriety.

"I owe her," he replied carefully. "Letting her be hunted by _you_ would not set well with me or my father."

He heard the man chuckle. " _I almost forgot about your family's life debt to her. So, you know_ _ **I am**_ _after her, but not the_ _ **why**_ _._ "

"Either to use her or kill her," he deadpanned. "You're not one to just play around; everything is done for a reason with you."

" _For once, you're off the mark there, Fisk. She's too valuable to simply be used and discarded; the Avengers knew what kind of gold mine they found with her internship. And killing her is the furthest thing from my mind, but my business is my business. Warn her if you wish, just know that I will not harm her in any form or fashion, and that you should really do your research first before jumping to conclusions in the future._ " The person hung up, leaving the mafia man to ponder.

"I would have information if you actually _existed_ somewhere."


	11. Chapter 11

Training with her classmates proved to be an informative exercise. Ailene and Ashido ended up making a combo move on accident when an air blast mixed with a stream of acid and redirected the stream with increased speed towards a pillar of concrete the size of a redwood tree. Both girls were shocked at what happened and the impressively large hole made from it. Aizawa and Ectoplasm, another teacher aiding 1-A with their training, was quick to scold them for their carelessness and ordered to the two to practice what they did until they refined it into a controlled stream that could be redirected and went further than what Ashido could produce on her own.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed the pink girl in the hallway on their way to the Support Department. They along with Midoryia, Uraraka, and Iida had decided to get their costumes upgraded to their needs in time for the provisional exams. Ailene was mainly tagging along to see if Powerload had gotten her costume back.

"Yeah it was when I got my heart to calm down," the American replied. "I was afraid it would hit someone."

"Then be more attentive to your surroundings!" chimed in the class robot. "We are all heroes in training, we must act as such!"

"Hey, I make it a point to _not_ combine attacks with anyone! The last time that happened was a disaster and even the Avengers made a rule about it!"

"Really? What happened?" Midoryia asked while whipping out his notebook at the same time. He'd already taken some impressive notes about her quirk and fighting style, so Ailene had gotten used to his major habit by then.

"It was during a Doombot raid in the middle of my internship. Both Storm and Thor summoned a thunderstorm, and I got hit by lightning by both them _and_ the storm. I redirected the the energy to the Doombots and caused them all to explode more forcefully than they originally did in the past. There was a lot of damage to the area- it wasn't in a busy part of the city - and I was told to never do something like that again unless it was a practiced move."

"Well, that was with a pure energy based move. The move with Ashido was more of you manipulating the kinetic energy of the acid stream, redirecting something in a liquid state of matter instead of manipulating plasma." The motor mouth was turned on and the theories flowed like the Niagara Falls. Ashido and Uraraka were completely lost in what he was trying to convey, Iida was barely keeping up, and Ailene suddenly had a thought.

"So the state of matter is what makes the difference..."

"Exactly, plasma is more like energy than liquid is..."

 **BOOOOM!**

The doors to the Support Department flew past them, hitting the opposite wall with tremendous force and a body skidded across the floor.

"Damn it, Hatsume! If you keep doing this, I'll revoke your after hours privileges!" the voice of the hero Powerload rang out.

"Failure is the mother of inventions!" said the body on the floor. Ailene knew immediately that she had met someone as crazy as Tony Stark just by looking at the grease cover girl in the eye. "Oh? Are you all here for upgrades?!"

" _Oh Jesus have mercy on us..._ " she quietly prayed in English, knowing what was coming next. The girl, Mei Hatsume, quickly dragged them inside the shop and tormented Iida and Midoryia with multiple inventions before Powerload stopped her.

"Your suit just came in," the hero said to her once he got the order specs. for the rest of the group first. "And also, Mr. Stark attatched a note with it saying that he made a few tweaks to the design. Mainly a special sleeve for your arm to keep it from getting even more damaged, and and a special mesh to cover your back while also letting your wings grow out." He handed her the costume case, specially provided by S.H.I.E.D., and activating a small holo-screen to see what Stark had done. "That's pretty handy to have."

"That is so cool!" the rest of the group gawked at the display.

"He also added a panic button for it too," Ailene commented. "Oh, and he finally got that barrier idea sorted out!"

"Barrier?"

"I'll show you all tomorrow; it's gonna be awesome!"

* * *

 **AN** : I've got a poll up in my bio about possibly doing a MHA/Digimon crossover story. I'm sad there aren't anymore stories in that area, but I'm thinking of having a story more tied in with Digimon World and not the anime (because it's been _forever_ since I last saw the anime).


	12. Chapter 12

"WHY ARE YOU MORE COVERED UP?!" screamed Mineta when he saw Ailene's revamped costume. Her new outfit still went with the Irish dancer theme, but now it had a full body leotard under the outer dress. Previously, most of her back had been exposed to allow her wings to grow, and now that part was covered up by the leotard. Her flats shoes were replaced with thick, form fitted, knee-high boots that were reinforced to enhance her kick-style fighting moves. She still had her half mask and arm braces decorated with quartz gems, but now she had additional crystals on the shoulders of her main dress and along the rim of her skirt as well as a few on the cuff of her boots.

"To keeps perverts like you away," the blonde in question deadpanned.

All of 1-A had gathered in Gym Gamma for a different exercise that day. They were going to help Ailene test out a new function of her costume.

"All of you know what to do; either break her barrier or capture her within five minutes," said a tired Aizawa from a distance away. The American braced herself, spreading her feet apart, clenching her hands into fists. "Begin!"

Bakugo, Kirishima and Denki were the first to charge at her. She smashed her knuckles together, all the crystals on her costume glowed, and the three boys bounced off a dome of light hard. Yayoroza made a long metal pole and began attacking the barrier along with Iida, Midoryia, Dark Shadow, Aoyama, Ashido and Sato. Kyoka had an earjack plugged into the floor, trying to see if the barrier extended under the target. Uraraka tried dropping a huge chunk of concrete over the barrier and it did nothing. It wasn't until Todoroki attempted to cover the barrier in ice that she finally broke her stance and turned the barrier into a shock wave that sent her attackers flying in all directions.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Hanta and Mineta charged at their exposed classmate, sending out purple balls and tape to immobilize her, not noticing her crystals were still glowing. The sticky objects didn't stick to her; they seemingly just fell off.

" **WHAT?!"**

"Time's up," called Ectoplasm.

"Are you kidding me?! What the hell happened?" shouted a dumbfounded Hanta. "I know my tape _touched_ you, so why didn't it stick?"

"Are you sure about that?" said Ailene as she tapped one of her dimming crystals. The movement caused a film of light to appear momentarily, cluing in everyone as to what had happened. "I had two layers up, the dome and the body barrier. There are devices under every crystal on my costume that takes the energy I draw out and uses it to form the body barrier. The dome was mostly my own doing, but it's very impractical in a scenario like this and wastes a lot of energy that I end up reabsorbing said energy."

"So the devices use the excess energy to make the second barrier," summarized Midoryia. "That way you're not only reabsorbing wasted energy, but also have a second layer of defense in case the first layer falls or if you need to move."

"Yep, and I don't have to worry about regulating the energy I'm taking in while keeping up the first layer, so all of my attention is focused on one place instead of two or more."

"Alright, that's enough time wasted," said Aizawa. "You only have four days left to figure out your signature moves. Get to it."

* * *

Nedzu was almost laughing when he read over the paper he'd just received from Hound. Apparently the entire student body bar 1-A were eager to see Shamrock perform at the School Festival in a few months, and it looked like this was kept secret from the American hero.

"I don't have any objections to this, but I don't think All Might will be a suitable dance partner considering he's two and a half heads taller than her," the furry principal said with glee. "And wouldn't this particular song be difficult to dance to given such short notice?"

"Don't look at me, I'm no dancing expert!" said Hound. "It's what the students are petitioning."

"Well, in any case, Smith-san will need to approve of this too, and the students need to accept that she'll need to make changes to their request if it's not doable."


End file.
